Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for receiving image data inputted from an external equipment and recording the image data on a sheet of recording medium.
Related Background Art
In order to conserve printed recording medium, it is generally bound simply using a clip or using a binder with holes punched out.
FIGS. 6A and 6B are views used for explaining the conservation of recording medium.
In the Figures, an image is recorded within a printing area (indicated by a broken line) or recording medium 51. Holes 53 for binding purpose are punched out at the left side of the recording medium 51.
In a prevailing image forming by a recording apparatus, i.e., in an image forming with no consideration of how the medium is bound, the printing area 52 is symmetrically located at the center of the recording medium 51 as shown in FIG. 6A to obtain a good outward appearance of printed medium.
On the other hand, in the case of a recording medium 51 with holes, the printing area 52 must be moved parallel to the frame of the medium in the direction indicated by an arrow. Otherwise, if the medium 51 is bound with a binder, the printing area may overlap the holes 53 and the image at that portion is cut away, thus resulting in inconvenience in reading the printed contents.
Therefore, when a recording medium 51 with holes 53 is used, conventionally the operator controls print data so as to move the printed area 52 by a predetermined amount away from the positions of holes 53, as shown in FIG. 6B.
In this case, unless a recording medium 51 of a size suitable for such a moved printing area 52 is used, the predetermined move amount may become insufficient for printing without allowing the holes to cut the image. In addition, the printed image exhibits a poor outward appearance and is difficult to read since the moved position of the printing area 52 is not proper.
Of printing apparatuses now available, there is known a laser beam printer of type capable of printing image data using a different print format from the original format of the image data. In this case, it is necessary to store all the combinations of print formats and sizes of recording medium.